Mark of the Beast
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Hank leaves his mark.  Bank Slash Goodness!  Drabble.


Title: "Mark of the Beast"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R due to sexual content  
>Summary: Hank leaves his mark.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 660<br>Date Written: 5 November, 2011  
>Challenge: This is the full version of a fic I wrote for the SlashTheDrabble LJ comm's weekly challenge and then chopped down to size.<br>Disclaimer: Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, Dr. Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are ﾩ & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bobby clenched his teeth as Scott slapped his back. Bobby did not hear Scott's compliment of how well he'd done in the training session as he flinched underneath his hand. One Eye had no idea, he knew, that he was slapping him right over a cut, but it didn't make the pain any less. His brown eyes cut sideways as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and then his beloved Hank was there by his side as always.

"If you do not mind, oh fearless leader, I have use of young Robert in my laboratory for the rest of the morning."

"Oh?" Scott asked. "What are you working on?"

"I assure you it is very important," Hank replied with a knowing smile, his yellow eyes gleaming, "and I must make acquisition of a guinea pig. Robert fits the bill perfectly."

Scott relented, raising his hand from Bobby's back and shooting the pair a smile. "Get right to your work, Hank. If you need anything else, let me know, and I'll do my best to help."

Hank draped a massive, blue arm around Bobby's lower back and pulled him close the moment Scott had walked off. "I saw your grimace, my beloved, when he touched you," he whispered so that only Bobby could hear him. "Are you okay?"

Bobby grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. "I'm way better than okay!" he confessed.

Hank studied him worriedly. "But your injury?"

"Is from your claws, baby," Bobby exclaimed, "and there's no injury I'll ever be prouder of!"

Hank's blue fur turned a darker shade. His yellow eyes cast quick glances around the hallway as they walked, and then swiftly he pulled his sweetheart the rest of the way into his lab. Closing the door quickly behind them, Hank surrounded Bobby with his bulk, his arms sliding around him. "Are you sure you're all right?" he questioned. "I didn't mean to scratch you so hard last night."

Bobby shrugged, his grin growing and taking a teasing twist. "You can't help it that your claws are even sharper when you're hard, and besides I love you scratching me!" He jumped, his legs wrapping around him and his hands burying into his thick, soft fur as he lovingly caressed him. "In fact," he declared, "I can't wait for you to mark me up the rest of the way!" He covered his love's lips with his own, erasing Hank's doubts and fears and bringing him instantly hard and sharp once more with his deeply passionate kiss.

Hank moaned against Bobby's onslaught. His furry hands cupped his smooth cheeks and stroked him as his tongue twisted against his. Bobby could already feel Hank's staff rising to the occasion through Beast's shorts and whimpered as Hank suddenly pulled away. "You are supposed to be my guinea pig this morning," Hank murmured against his lips, knowing that it was that excuse that had saved them from a full Saturday of training as Scott's date last night with Jean had not gone nearly as well as his and Bobby's own excursion.

Bobby curled his fingers around Hank's fur and rubbed his ears. "Oh, I am," he said, sliding himself against his tight, hard manhood. "I'm your guinea pig for anything you want, darling, any time you want it!" He rubbed himself harder against him until he could feel Hank's shorts straining and almost ready to burst in his eagerness to connect the remainder of the way with him. He grinned mischievously up at him. "But don't you think the scientific experiments can wait a little while?"

"They most certainly ca - ." Hank did not even have time to finish his breathless agreement with his love before Bobby was kissing him again. This time, his claws made short work of tearing his beloved Robert's uniform off, but when they shifted to ripping his flesh, they both screamed not with pain but rather the ultimate pleasure they had and would always bring to each other alone.

**The End**


End file.
